


Prisoners (2013) Imagines (SFW & NSFW)

by eratothemuse



Series: Prisoners (2013) Imagines [1]
Category: Prisoners (2013)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Riverdale characters! Both SFW & NSFW fic are in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. David Loki - Imagine Detective Loki getting pulled away from your dinner together due to a call on his radio, and you’re disappointed, but he kisses you before he goes.

Gif source: [David](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/188053904832/dailygyllenhaals-jake-gyllenhaal-as-detective)

> _Imagine Detective Loki getting pulled away from your dinner together due to a call on his radio, and you’re disappointed, but he kisses you before he goes._

——— _ Request for anon_ ———

“Fuck,” he whispers, after hearing the end of the call, and taking another bite of the food on his plate. His brow twitches involuntarily, and you already know he’s going to have to cut your dinner together short. David looks at you, almost apologetic, but more complacent than anything else, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” you give him a smile, but you know he can see through it. He’s so good at reading people, and he learned long ago what disappointment looked like in your eyes, “It’s your job, I get that.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” he promises as he gets up, grabbing his coat and coming around the table to bend down and capture your lips in a soft, quick kiss. You wish it could last longer, but it doesn’t, just long enough to leave you wanting more, as his hand lingers, soft against your cheek, “See you at home, alright?”

“You be safe, yeah?”


	2. David Loki - Imagine being the reason Detective Loki doesn’t have a partner...

Gif source: [David](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/187788199927/cinemagal-prisoners-2013-dir-denis)

> _Imagine being the reason Detective Loki doesn’t have a partner… (because you were his partner and died.)_

——— _Request for anon _———

_“No.”_

“No?” Captain O’Malley scoffs, and David feels his eye tick with the annoyance of it all. “You need a partner, Loki. Fucks sake, just take Carter, or Wedge! Hell, take anyone with you; I don’t care!”

“All due respect, go fuck yourself, Captain,” David huffs, not flinching when the older man slams his hand against the desk in front of him, before pointing angrily at him.

“Fuck you! I’m gonna’ let that slide this once, considering what happened, but it’s been a year, Loki! You know damn well you’re gonna’ have to partner up again someday,” O’Malley’s voice softens, but only slightly, as he continues. “Look. losing her was hard on the whole department, but I can’t have you runnin’ around without having some kinda’ backup—”

Loki shakes his head, the collar of his shirt feeling a bit too tight as he swallows, mind racing with memories he’d rather forget, as he turns to leave the office he hadn’t wanted to enter in the first place, “I don’t need a partner, Captain.”

_Had it really been a year ago?_


End file.
